The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to seals for gas turbines. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a seal assembly between a plurality of combustors and a turbine nozzle.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a plurality of combustors, and a gas turbine. For example, the plurality of combustors may be configured in an annular arrangement around a central axis of the gas turbine engine, such that each combustor directs combustion products through its respective transition piece into the gas turbine. Seals may be disposed between the plurality of combustors and the gas turbine to seal the flow path of combustion products and reduce leakage of combustion products. Each transition piece of each combustor may be sealed to the gas turbine separately. In other words, a separate seal may be used to seal the flow path between each combustor and the gas turbine.